Gravity
by skadi the winter
Summary: Resumen: Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, mas aun sabiendo que jamás va regresar.
**Resumen:Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido, más cuando sabe que jamás va a regresar.**

 _ **Hola¡ apenas publicando aquí en fanfiction n_n bien pues que puedo decir, más que saludos en mi primera publicacion**_

 _ **les super recomiendo que lean este fic con la melodía que me inspiro a hacerlo les dejare el link para que la escuchen**_

 ** _mientras la leen, asi entra mas el sentimiento 3_ ****watch?v=fIyFgygYW7s _asi es, gravity como el titulo lo dice_**

 _ **gravity de coldplay, sin más interrupciones los dejo con la lectura.**_

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Los sukulentos personajes de xiaolin showdown, no me pertenecen (ojala¡) sus traseros le pertenecen a Christy Hui y a Warner Bros. esto es únicamente entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**

 **_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_**

En ese momento en el que sabes, que las mejores cosas son efímeras pero bellas y que de un momento a otro puedes desvanecerse de tus manos, entonces te das cuenta de que ni el orgullo ni la vanidad sirven a lado de lo que perdiste y que en algún momento te llenaba, en ese momento te das cuenta de lo solo que te sientes, de que la alegría que abrazaba tu amargo corazón murió con él, y deseas fuertemente, regresar esas sonrisas emocionadas, esa voz tan única, esos preciosos ojos esmeralda tan brillantes y vivaces como su cabello, su piel tan blanca y suave, la soledad de tu amarga alma y las lágrimas agolpándose en los ojos, no alcanzan a apaciguar la necesidad de tu corazón, lentamente se derrumba, la vida pierde brillo, todo se acaba con lentitud, te ahogas en dolor, ni la meditación ni el entrenamiento salvan a tu razón de morir poco a poco en los brazos del dolor.

Así estaba Chase en ese momento en que sorprendido, vio al pelirrojo morir en sus brazos dedicándole una sonrisa sincera y cerrar los ojos con lentitud, en ese momento fue todo tan rápido que no lo asimiló, sino hasta verlo en el féretro, tan…..frio, tan…..tranquilo, - **parece dormido** \- dijo Omi dedicándole una mirada melancólica al chico dentro del ataúd, Chase en ese momento sin darse cuenta sintió como en su interior algo se rompió y una silenciosa y amarga lagrima rodo por su mejilla, sin entender, sin pensar, solo sintió y entonces la razón llego a su mente, lo perdió… perdió la única razón de sus alegrías, de esas discretas sonrisas, de ese calor en su hogar, perdió una parte importante de él, su corazón, su amor, los últimos vestigios de luz de su interior se fueron con él, Chase derrumbado y vacío decidió que lo mejor era dormir, recorrer su hogar lo traía a su mente, el dolor lo obligó a descansar, se metió a su habitación en plena obscuridad cerrando sus ojos para dejarse llevar por el sueño y la inconciencia.

Ahí estaba Chase, en una habitación completamente blanca, lo vio venir, tan apacible, tan hermoso, como lo recordaba, a ese chiquillo único con su hermosa sonrisa acercándose a él, Chase con todo el miedo del mundo de perderlo de nuevo se acercó pero apenas tocó las puntas de sus blancos dedos este se desvaneció, a la vez que Chase soñaba, una blanca silueta entró a la habitación, el lord heylin alterado por el dolor tan real en su sueño se despertó y lo vio, parado en la penumbra de su habitación frente a su cama desprendiendo luz solo para él, ese precioso ser tan conocido para él, pero algo tenia, era distinto, dos preciosas alas blancas se cernieron en su espalda, Chase consternado temió tanto tocarlo, temió perderlo de nuevo creyendo en que sería una vacía ilusión, Jack sonrió con cariño abriendo sus brazos en señal de abrazo, Chase suavemente se acercó a un abrazo tan sincero ,tan hermoso que a pesar de que Jack ya no era físico, el abrazo se sintió tan real y con un último beso en la mejilla de Chase este se desvaneció en medio de la obscuridad, Chase sin poder evitarlo ni entender dejo las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas con los brazos recogidos a su pecho cayendo de rodillas, entonces Chase se dio cuenta de que las cosas más bellas en la vida son únicas, duran un momento, nunca supo lo que tenía hasta que lo perdió…..para no recuperarlo jamás….


End file.
